


What really happened at training camp. Or, yk, the end of it.

by volna (seductrce)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Goodbye Kisses, M/M, i dont think it is but its not fluff either, im showing my tagging skills again, is this angst?, its...something???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training camp was lots of training. And lots of other things. But everything has an end and so does training camp. And somehow you have to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What really happened at training camp. Or, yk, the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea. Yk. When you are obsessed with a pairing you get desperate. This is me being desperate.

„Sawamura!“

  
Daichi has rarely been so relieved to hear his own name, called out loud enough for him to notice, but not loud enough to be noticed by anybody else. If anybody else would have been around, that is.  
He tried to stay calm, but the little (way too happy) sigh still escaped him as he closed his eyes and kept walking.

  
„Sawamura!!“

  
The steps behind him quickened and seconds later Daichi was grabbed by his upper arm.

  
„I hope you weren‘t trying to run.“  
  
A soft murmur in his ear, as Kuroo dragged and pushed him against the wall of the nearest gym, Daichi ending up trapped between it and Kuroo himself, the taller boy‘s arm pressed against the heated up surface just above Daichi‘s head.

  
It had been a warm last day. Summer in Tokyo was quite something, Daichi had to admit. Hot. So very, very hot.

  
„Run from what?“

  
„Please. I know, you heard me. Your shoulders stiffened, when I called out to you.“ Kuroo grinned privily and Daichi could not believe he had been able to tell from such a distance.  
A lot can happen in a week, it seemed. A whole fucking lot. Or a whole lot of fucking. That, too.  
  
He really was an idiot. Someone should slap some sense into him. What was he thinking.

  
„You know, I have to hurry. The team is waiting for me. I just went back quickly, because I forgot... something.“  

„Hmmm, sure. Did you find, what you‘ve been looking for?“

  
  
Kuroo‘s humming ressembled the purr of an overgrown feline so much Daichi almost laughed out loud. Almost. But Kuroo‘s face was also very close and his warm breath was hitting Daichi‘s jaw and he was still smirking that obnoxious smirk of his that Daichi couldn‘t take his eyes off and it was still hot, Daichi decided, the day was still very hot and that was why he was way too warm right now and that was also why he leaned forward a little, to get away from the heated up wall and surely not to come even closer to Kuroo. That was just an unfortunate coincidence.  
  
What had been the question again?

  
  
„Ehhh...yeah. I think I did. Yo-“  
  
Daichi hadn‘t been sure, what exactly he had wanted to say, but Kuroo‘s finger on his lips stopped any further words from escaping, anyway.  
  
For a second, Daichi considered biting into it (and maybe, just maybe let his tongue run alongside it and really just very maybe suck at it (oh my god, Daichi?, he thought, come on, what the fuck)) before his brain registered the noises coming from not so far away. _Oh_.  
  
Of course.

  
  
„So, Daichi-san went back to get what exactly?“ Tanaka‘s voice was echoing loudly as always and this time, Daichi was almost thankful.  
  
„I don‘t know, he just said he needed to get something he forgot. He should hurry, though, or we‘ll leave without him.“ Koushi answered, a little worry and more knowingly surpressed laughter making him sound amused, as if he was witnessing the performance of a dangerous magic trick he had long since figured out.  
Maybe Tanaka didn‘t pick it up, but damn, Daichi thought, damn, he could tell that Koushi knew exactly what had been going on all week from that one sentence alone.  
  
Damn.  
   
Oh, hell, he would have a lot of explaining to do, once they were back home.  
  
„Ahh, I‘m sure he‘ll be back soon. Suga-san, hav-...“

  
  
His team mates passed by the gym without noticing the two captains standing in its shadow and their voices faded away with each step they took towards the exit of the facilities. Daichi really had to hurry. He just wanted to say so when Kuroo slowly turned his gaze back to him.  
  
Glacing down onto Daichi‘s mouth he replaced the index finger with his thumb, running it along Daichi‘s lower lip, scraping it lightly with his nail.  
  
„Seems like Cutie-kun has you all figured out, huh?“   
  
„How did you- What are you- Who exactly are you calling cute?“  
  
Could he help it? Not really. It was Koushi, god dammit, and Koushi was kinda cute, god dammit, but _still_.  
  
„He‘s foxy. I like that.“  
  
Kuroo‘s eyes met Daichi‘s for a moment, his already sly grin widening slightly.  
  
„You are doing this on purpose, aren‘t you?“ It was somewhat hard to speak with Kuroo‘s fingers still holding onto his chin, but Daichi didn‘t really mind.  
  
„Probably.“  

Kuroo‘s voice went deep there, husky, (sexy, Daichi _almost_ thought) and Daichi knew that it was finally ( _finally_ ) coming and another little sigh escaped him right before their lips met. 

  
Instantly, Daichi‘s hands folded in Kuroo‘s neck, pulling him farther down, pressing their mouths together hungrily, as if he‘d been starving. Their teeth clacked together and Daichi could feel Kuroo‘s grin against his own, hear the little chuckle reverberating in the taller boy‘s throat, somehow finding its way into their joined mouths. Starving, huh? This sure felt like it.  
It hadn‘t even been five hours and yet...and yet...  
  
How was he supposed to survive a month? Or longer?

  
  
Kuroo‘s hands cupped Daichi‘s cheeks, his thumbs running fondly over them, and Daichi had to suppress a shiver. He did bite down a little too hard, though. On accident, of course.  
  
„Ow! What was that for?“ Kuroo pulled back slightly, enough to pretend offended, not enough to really be. Since when was Daichi able to read these subtle nuances in Kuroo‘s behavior? Only hell knew.

  
  
They were both panting lightly, foreheads pressed together and Daichi didn‘t know what to say.

  
  
„Nothing, I..I just...“  
  
„Hey. Hey, look at me.“  Daichi hadn‘t even noticed that he had looked away just now. Glancing back up, Kuroo‘s gaze caught him and held him, as it always did.  
  
„Next time, you hear me? You promised. Next time.“ The last two words were murmered into Daichi‘s mouth as Kuroo leaned in for another kiss.  
Desperate, Daichi thought. I am so desperate. This is desperate. Pathetic, almost. Get it together, Sawamura.  
But Kuroo‘s lips on his were so hot they felt like fire, seething, scorching him, and the things his tongue did made Daichi‘s brain go fuzzy and Daichi only pressed himself closer, eyes pinched close, hands fisting into Kuroo‘s stupid hair, holding on as if for dear life.

  
  
They pulled apart another few moments later when the honking of a rather big vehicle disrupted whatever this was. Daichi didn‘t want to think about how to call this. All he knew was, it was goodbye, and it tasted like dark chocolate, for some reason, and chagrin and something addictive and Daichi really needed to let go of that stupid hair now.

  
  
His hands fell to his sides, slump and so very heavy, suddenly.  
  
„I have to get going.“  

„I know.“  

„I can‘t, if you don‘t let go.“  

„I know.“  

Daichi pinched his eyes together again, because he wouldn‘t let this happen, not here anyway, not yet. Kuroo‘s whispers were fervent, burning just like Tokyo summer and Daichi‘s chest felt so tight he almost choked on the lump building in his throat.

  
  
A few seconds later Kuroo‘s hands were gone and his lips were on Daichi‘s again, lightly this time, the contact sweet and innocent and way too short.  
  
„See ya, Sawamura.“  
  
Daichi opened his eyes but Kuroo was already walking away with casual steps, a hand raised over his shoulder, giving Daichi a short wave, nonchalant and easy.  
  
Daichi knew he would stare, there was no need to pretend when he was by himself, was there, and so he stared, until Kuroo‘s tall figure and stupid hair vanished behind the next building and all Daichi had left to do was gather up his jacket and bag and run, repeating the words like a mantra with every stride he took.  
  
Next time.  
Next time.  
Next time.  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Summertime sadness™


End file.
